The ExFiles
by Michaelover101
Summary: Before thier able to move on with thier lives in peace....they've got to do one thing. RoryLogan, FinnParis


**_Title: _The Ex-Files**

**_Author: _Michaelover101**

**_Summery: _Rory and Paris move on with thier lives. One-Shot. R/L, P/F**

**_Rating:_ PG-13**

**_Disclaimer:_Not mine... though I wish it were!**

**_Beta: _Flynn...you're the best!**

_**Part 1: The Ex-Files**_

"Okay, that's the last of it, love." Logan shot Finn a glare and he smiled cheekily. "I mean mate." He put the last box on the floor and put his hands on his hips.

"She'll like it, right? I mean it's our first apartment since getting married." Logan said.

"She'll like it." Colin said. "But where is she?"

"Her and Paris had a meeting down at the Times. Then they went to have lunch. She refuses to do manual labor when she has the guys that'll do it."

"And she calls herself a feminist." Finn said picking up a box and following Logan to the master bedroom.

"Only when it suits her." Colin laughed.

"Where's Steph this fine afternoon, Colin?"

"She's meeting friends." They turned to him.

"The girls are getting together. That's a bad sign." Finn said as he put to box on the bare mattress.

"It means girls' night." Logan said. "Okay, the rule is any box marked 'Rory' leave alone."

"Why's that?" Colin said looking at the sides of boxes.

"She's has an order in which she likes to organize things. I really don't know."

"What about this one? It's marked Dean." Logan frowned and went over to the box Colin was looking at.

"I don't know what that is." Just as they were about to open it they heard the door open and close and three women laughing. They went out to meet the ladies.

"Hey, babe." Logan said kissing him new wife. Rory smiled.

"Love." Finn said kissing his fiancée.

"Hey." Colin said kissing his girlfriend

"Hey Logan. Finn, Colin." Rory said. "I see you're almost done unpacking." She said looking around the apartment where boxes were open and packing paper spilling out onto the floor. The only thing actually finished was the living room. Where the black leather couch and coffee table were already set up and the TV, DVD player and stereo were hooked up. She rolled her eyes. So like boys to start with that. The apartment was big. It had a living room with a fire place and built in bookcases and a big window overlooking New York, a big kitchen with a counter seeing as they refused to get a table and two bedrooms, one of which was being turned into a study for both of them, which was upstairs, and their bedroom which was down the hall.

They married a month ago and decided to have a long honeymoon as a treat seeing as they had to deal with Shira Huntzberger and Emily Gilmore planning the wedding. But it was worth it. They married at her mother's Inn and Sookie catered the food with Lane in charge of music. Shira and Emily got a say on flowers, color schemes and the choosing of Rory's dress options (Rory chose the dresses and they decided which one. Luckily it was the one she had wanted).

Finn and Paris had gotten together their last year at Yale. Her and Doyle had broken up after her paranoid assumptions of him cheating on her came true. Finn swooped down and swept her off her feet. Three years together, one of which has been the engagement period. Their wedding was in two weeks.

Colin and Stephanie had a weird relationship. They were on and off, but always managed to find one another no matter what. They met when they were twelve and Stephanie has been Colin's love interest ever since. She didn't return those feeling till their junior year at Yale, but she did and they've been together ever since.

"Me and Colin have got to get going. We promised my mother we'd have drinks with her." Steph said. "I'll see you girls later." She hugged Paris and Rory and grabbed Colin's hand

"See ya, guys." Colin said as he was dragged out of the room.

"I've got to go too." Paris said.

"Yeah, of course." Rory teased.

"I'll talk to you later." Rory nodded and hugged her friend. "Finn!"

"My love calls. Bye." Finn said as he followed Paris out and shut the door behind him.

"Well, looks like it's just us." Logan said wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

"I guess so." She said as her arms went around his neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, silly, but you can ask me something else." Logan smirked.

"Right. Well, me and the guys were bringing the boxes into the room and Colin saw a box marked Dean." Rory nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Your point, darling?" Rory teased. Logan nodded.

"Why's it marked Dean?"

"You, my dear, have nothing to worry about. It's going in the closet. You'll never see it again." Rory got out of his grasp and went into the kitchen. "And if you see one marked Jess, just put it with the other one. I'm going to go put all the kitchen stuff away." Logan watched her go into the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair. What was in those boxes? He could only hold out for so long, then his curiosity got the best of him. He sighed and started sorting out boxes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By five o clock they had most of everything sorted. The kitchen was all unpacked. All they needed was a quick trip to the grocery store and they could have food. They had their living room things unpacked. Pictures of their friends and family on the fireplace mantel, Rory and Logan's DVD collection on the shelves of their bookcase, next to the fireplace, sorted out by mock ratage (Rory's idea), and everything in their study set right. Rory and Logan had two desks. One was hers where her laptop sat along with all her research for her articles for the New York Times. There was a built in bookcase on her side where she had placed her large collection sorted by author. Logan's side had his desk mounted with papers and half cork half white board behind him seeing as he owned the New York Times. They had also fixed up their room a bit, well, at least made the bed. Which Logan was now laying on. Rory was hanging her clothes.

"Hey, Logan."

"Yeah, Ace." Rory smiled. After all these years he still called her that.

"Where are those boxes you asked me about earlier?"

"Here." He picked them up and carried them into the walk in closet. Rory grabbed the first on and put it on the top shelf, the other following. She grabbed a blanket and covered them up.

"What's in them?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She laughed the whole way. He plopped her down and laid down on top of her, his weight on his forearms in order not to squish her.

"We're married now, Ace. There are no secrets between spouses."

"It's not a secret, Logan. Just something from the past that I'm not ready to go into. Don't worry about it. When the time comes you'll know."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Yeah, really."

"And there's no persuading you otherwise?"

"Nope, no persuading." If possible Rory watched his smirk grow. He dipped his head and began kissing her neck. Rory crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not going to work." He looked up at her and she saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled again and started making his way down to the sensitive spot on her collarbone. She moaned and pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"So not fair, dear." Rory said kissing him softly.

"Really? I thought it was." Rory rolled her eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes, well, it was unsportsmanlike."

"Very Fezzik of me."

"Fezzik didn't kill Westley, now did he?"

"Rory, what's in the boxes?" Rory smiled and kissed him again, this time more passionately. His hands automatically went to her waist and found their way under her shirt where he ran his hands up and down her creamy skin. She smiled at him.

"Logan, let it go. Okay? It's nothing important, just some knick knacks that I'm not quite ready to let go of yet. I'll tell you what they are on a later date." She heard Logan sigh as he flipped her and positioned her right so that her head was laying on the pillows.

"Promise?" Rory smiled.

"Promise." He smiled and took off his shirt which she had successfully unbuttoned and kissed her again. "You know, we've been following every tradition in the book."

"Tradition?"

"Getting married, and the whole superstition thing before that. You know, not seeing each other the twenty four hours beforehand." Rory nodded. "Then we went to Fiji for our honeymoon, your idea by the way, and had sex."

"Made love." She corrected.

"Right, made love in the most outrageous places and you, my dear Ace, are very flexible and do have quite a knack for spontaneity." She blushed as she remembered those moments of their honeymoon.

"Your point?" She asked. He smirked as he saw her turn a light shade of red.

"Well, who am I to break tradition?"

"Which one are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about christening our new place by making love." He kissed her then. "In each of the rooms." Rory laughed and nodded.

"You're right. Who are we to break with tradition? You know, I've always wanted to have sex on a desk." He smirked.

"Make love, dear." Rory smiled as he picked her up and led her to the study.

"Right, right." She said as he made his way upstairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory lay in her bed, her head on Logan's bare chest. His arms were around her waist protectively like they were every night. Rory smiled and kissed the middle of his chest. They had christened every room. His desk, in front of a lit fireplace, the bathroom, the kitchen counter (which she would have to clean very well before they had guests over), and lastly the bedroom. If she ever doubted Logan's stamina... well, after tonight that doubt was cured. Her eye landed on the closet and she sighed. Those boxes were going to kill Logan if he didn't know what was in them. It had been seven years since she had last opened and closed the Jess box, and six with the Dean. Rory sighed and rolled over to grab her cell phone. She sat up and dialed. A few rings later someone picked up.

"Whoever you are, I hope you die a very painful death."

"It's me, Paris."

"Rory? When I said talk to you later I meant like tomorrow, not at one o clock in the morning."

"Well, technically it is tomorrow... or today. Gah, that's not why I called."

"Well, speak and speak fast."

"I think it's time to open our boxes." She heard Paris sit up and Finn groan.

"Tell them we don't want any, love, and hang up the bloody phone." She could see Paris rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Paris, we've moved on. I mean I'm married. Happily at that. Me and Logan are happy and I don't want those damn boxes looming over us. And you. You're getting married in two weeks. You've moved on. Come on Paris, we can make a girls night out of it." She heard Paris sigh.

"You're right. We're past them. Really past them."

"Yeah."

"I say screw 'em."

"Um, I don't think that's a really appropriate phrase to use anymore." Rory laughed.

"Right, well, I didn't mean literally. I mean I have enough of Finn and that guy's got some stamina."

"Yeah, I just figured out that Logan has some in him, too."

"Christened the apartment, huh?"

"Yeah." Rory laughed.

"So when do you wanna do this?"

"I say Friday. We can do the whole _Friends_ thing and burn everything."

"Just as long as there's no alcohol, we're good." Rory laughed.

"Right. So Friday. Logan works late."

"So does Finn."

"Okay, Friday it is."

"See you tomorrow, Rory."

"Bye Paris." Rory hung up and laid back down, her head on Logan's chest. Yeah, it was time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Friday came quickly for both girls. Like Rory said, Logan had worked late, so she went to the apartment and ordered four boxes of pizza and got soda with it along with cheesy bread. Paris was in charge of junk food. She heard a knock at the door and went to open it. She saw Paris bogged down with bags. She grabbed one and helped her in and then saw two boxes sitting next to the door. Rory picked them up and put them in the living room. They fixed everything up and waited for the pizza.

"I'm going to go get my boxes. I'll be back." Paris nodded and looked at the couch. Rory laughed.

"Don't worry, Paris, we didn't do anything on the couch." Paris seemed happy with the answer and sat down. Rory shook her head and went into her room. She opened the closet and walked in. She uncovered the boxes just as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Paris, can you get that? It's the pizza, the money's on the counter!"

"Yeah!" Rory grabbed the boxes and carried them out and put them on the floor with Paris'. She made herself comfortable on the floor across from Paris who was now sitting on the floor as well.

"Okay, so we're going to do this?" Paris asked. Rory nodded.

"Yeah. I say we start with first boyfriends." Paris nodded in agreement and grabbed her Jamie box while Rory gabbed her Dean one.

"We open on the count of three." Paris said grabbing on to the flaps.

"One." Rory began.

"Two." Paris said.

"Three!" They both said and opened the box. The first thing Paris saw was the corsage from the prom Jamie had given her while Rory saw the box of corn starch.

"Corsage." Paris said setting it on the table. " From the prom. You?"

"Corn starch. Stole it after he kissed me the first time. I said thank you." Paris smiled.

"Okay, what's next?" Paris asked.

"Let's see, I've got the dress from the Chilton dance, a few outfits he saw me in and liked."

"Same here. Outfits. Hey I've been looking for this shirt." Paris said as she pulled it out of the box. It was white and off the shoulder.

"I wonder why he liked that?" Rory teased.

"I've also got the press bag when we met in Washington that summer."

"I've got the bracelet he gave me for my sixteenth birthday and colonel cluckers. He grabbed it the first time he went into my room."

"And this might sound weird, but I kept the condom wrapper."

"What?" Rory asked confused as she looked up at Paris.

"From our first night together, you know."

"Oh. No, that's not weird."

"Really?"

"No, I kept it too." They both pulled it out and laughed. They were both Trojan wrappers.

"Trojan has been so good to us." Paris laughed as she emptied the rest of the box. It was just pictures they had taken.

"Yes, it has." Rory said as she flipped through some of the pictures.

"It's amazing how much we've grown, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I mean... we've found the guys of our dreams." Rory said in amazement.

"Finn is great. He's good for me."

"He's good to you."

"Yeah, annoying as hell, but my god, that accent is going to be the death of me." Rory laughed. "Should I feel guilty?"

"'Bout what?"

"About looking through pictures of an ex and talking about my future husband." Rory shook her head.

"No, You should feel happy." Paris nodded and pushed everything aside and grabbed a slice of pizza. Rory grabbed one too and bit in.

"So, on to the next guy." Paris asked. Rory nodded and pushed all the Dean stuff away. Paris grabbed her Doyle box while Rory grabbed her Jess box.

"Okay, so open it now?" Paris nodded and they opened the box.

"I've got outfits in this one and some medicine when he was sick and I took care of him."

"Your nanny took care of him." Rory corrected.

"It was the thought that counts. I've also got pictures and his class ring that I never gave back."

"Outfits, concert tickets."

"Concert tickets?"

"I got pissed and he made it up by taking me to see the Distillers."

"Nice." Paris said with an approving nod.

"Also the belt that he almost took off."

"Almost?"

"It was a heat of the moment thing. We were at a party and things happened. I stopped him before he got too far. Of course, he got in a fight with Dean later and left the next day. But hey, what the hell. Also a postcard he sent me from California and some trinkets he gave me."

"My relationship with Doyle was based on sex, so not much on my part, except for some things I stole form him."

"Oh, like what?" Rory asked grabbing a peice of cheesy bread.

"Shirt, belt and some socks. Oh, I also have the robe he used to wear."

"Ewww." Rory said closing her eyes. "Those were images that I had tried so hard to get rid of."

"Suck it up, Gilmore. What else you got?"

"Smoke carton that he left in my room once, a piece of the car he crashed," she took out the rearview mirror and put it on the table, "along with the bus ticket that I got when I skipped class to come here and see him and the bridesmaid dress I was wearing when I kissed him at Sookie's wedding."

"Wow, your life is just full of drama, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Paris." They heard the door open and Logan and Finn walk in.

"Paris, I found your fiancé pacing outside."

"Finn, I told you I'd call you to pick me up." Finn shrugged and looked at the floor in front of them. Logan put his briefcase down and sat down next to Rory.

"What's this?" Logan asked as he looked at the mess on the floor. He eyed a condom wrapper. "And why is there a condom wrapper on the floor?" Rory smiled.

"This, my dear, are the ex-boxes." Rory said. "And the condom wrapper is part of the Dean box."

"You kept a condom wrapper?"

"Would you rather I kept the condom?" Rory asked with innocent eyes.

"Right." Logan laughed.

"So, what are the ex-boxes, love?" Finn asked.

"When we break up with our boyfriend." Paris started.

"Or they break up with us." Rory added.

"We make a box filled with the things they gave us or remind us of them." Finn picked up the rearview mirror on the table.

"A mirror reminded you of?" Finn asked Paris.

"That one's mine. My boyfriend crashed my car." Rory said taking the mirror out of Finn's hands.

"He crashed your car?" Logan asked.

"We wanted ice cream." Rory said as if that explained it all.

"Right, of course." Logan said wrapping his arms around her.

"So, what are you doing now? With the boxes I mean?" Finn asked.

"Well, Rory called me Tuesday night and said that it was time we open them."

"We've moved on and we're in another phase of our lives. Paris is marrying Finn in a week now and I'm married to you. So it was time to open them and just let go."

"So you're over your exes now?" Logan asked.

"Oh baby, I've been over them for a long time now. It's was just time to get rid of all this. And I knew the boxes were killing you. So here it is, this is what was in the boxes. All the things my exes gave me." Logan nodded and kissed the back of her neck. Paris started gathering her things and stuffing them in boxes.

"I am taking these to the dump. You?"

"Burning." Rory said. Paris nodded and closed her boxes up.

"So it's done. We've moved on."

"For a while now, Paris." Paris nodded and walked out, Finn behind her. Then turned back.

"I wonder how many boxes Louise and Madeline have." Rory laughed.

"What about Tristan?" Paris smiled and shook her head.

"See you tomorrow, Rory."

"Bye Paris. Bye Finn."

"Bye love. Bye Logan." Logan waved and heard the door close.

"So, what are you going to do with all of this?" He said picking up a stuffed chicken.

"I am going to pack everything up and send it to them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's all theirs anyway." Rory stood up and began picking up everything, but Logan grabbed her hand and sat her down on his lap.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I did know that. But I'm happy to hear it." He kissed her lightly and Rory smiled. "I love you too. Did you know that?"

"I did." Rory smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Yeah, she was happy and it was time to move on.

END

**_A.N._** Hope you guys liked that... it was a bit longer than I had expected, but yeah! I got the idea from the first season finale when Rory finds the Dean box and, well, went on from there! Please, read and review! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
